


Dracula's Kiss

by paynesgrey



Series: The Horror Girl and Her Bright Creature [4]
Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, Post-Canon, Roleplay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Kyohei gets caught up in one of Sunako's latest obsessions and he isn't complaining.





	Dracula's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the end of the manga. Written for the "Light" challenge as well as the "Warmth" challenge for my bingo square for fan_flashworks on Dreamwidth.

Kyohei knew better than to disturb Sunako while she was holed up in her room and binge watching her horror films. However, tonight he didn’t seem to care about her boundaries. After that moment they shared at the party, he couldn’t get Sunako out of his mind. She had looked at him with a different regard. Though, she was not the “lady” her aunt wanted her to be, Kyohei had seem something change in the horror girl.

 

Not to mention, she hadn’t exploded in a nosebleed when she looked at him in the eyes. Was that progress? He had to find out.

 

Despite everyone’s attempts to get them to date, Kyohei knew it wouldn’t be that easy. Not with Sunako, and though he was curious about the challenge, after months of seeing no change in her he wondered if it was worth it.

 

She at least considered him a friend. They had fun together, and they seemed to share similarities in their sick, twisted personalities.

 

His urge to spend time with her only increased. He had hope after that party that maybe Sunako was growing up, albeit at a snail’s pace.

 

He knew one thing for certain. Sunako wouldn’t ever do anything if someone forced her hand. If she was going to get closer to him, it would have to be entirely of her own accord. 

 

As he stood outside Sunako’s bedroom door, Kyohei had to chuckle to himself. What idiots they’d been thinking they could influence Sunako to do anything. Not even being possessed by various spirits or being motivated by food or new horror gifts could change her mind. Sunako would get what she wanted on her own terms.

 

He lifted his hand, making a motion to knock on her door. Usually he would just barge in, but this time he’d make an effort to be polite. Plus, he felt an eerie aura as he waited at her door. Who knows what she was doing in there and it began to creep him out. He could hear the voices and music from her movie muffled slightly, and then an occasional scream would pierce through the movie’s music.

 

Before he could knock, her door creaked open, and the sound sent a shiver down his spine. He froze, watching as a pale, thin hand emerged from the dark and came toward him. Before he could inhale a gasp, the hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside the inky blackness, only illuminated by the light of the black and white movie on her TV. 

 

Though surprised, he allowed himself to be pulled into her room. He let out a shocked, “hey!” before he was pulled onto the floor by the black mass, no doubt Sunako in her black robe. To his added surprise, he heard her laugh - like a movie villain on one of her movies, sinister and calculated. 

 

Sunako clearly had something on her mind.

 

“I have you, bright creature,” she said within her chuckle. His eyes adjusted and he could see her form a little more clearly now, and her face took shape in front of his.

 

“Sunako -” he said informally, which didn’t bother her. She clearly had something else planned for him rather than to banter.

 

When she shifted her body next to his, he couldn’t help feel the blush in his cheeks as she rubbed closer to him. Her body was warm, and he fought every urge in his body to reach his arms and pull her closer against his chest. Instead, she climbed onto him, her thighs rubbing against his. She began to rock against him, and he felt her long hair tickling him against his neck. Then her warm breath ghosted over his skin near his jaw, and he swore he felt her lips.

 

When she pressed the kiss to his neck, he felt a surge of heat simmer in his loins. Shit, he was getting hard. Still, he let her play out this game. He was enjoying it, and well, he couldn’t help get excited. He certainly hadn’t planned to be in this position by coming to her room. He’d never even think she’d want to touch him like this.

 

But he wanted it.

 

“Ah, the spell is working…” Sunako said.

 

“Spell?” he said hoarsely, his voice shaking from anticipation. She only returned his question with another cackle. 

 

When she kissed the pulse of his neck, he let out a gasp, and when she continued her assault he let out a groan of pleasure.

 

Then, he felt teeth, and when she bit down harshley, he screamed. He felt her licking the blood from the mark, and it suddenly dawned on him to what she was doing.

 

“So… you think you’re a vampire now?” he said, wondering if his words would kill the mood.

 

“Dracula has the power to ensnare his victims with a spell and then he takes his meal,” Sunako said, and Kyohei turned his attention to the TV, finally realizing the movie she was watching.

 

“O-ooh,” he said, and when she leaned in to treat another space on his neck, he began to push her away. She insisted on staying, wrapping her strong arms around him. “So you planned to assault the next person who came to your door as Dracula?”

 

Kyohei’s ego felt deflated. Did this mean that if Ranmaru or Yuki came by she’d assault them like this?

 

“Just you,” she said against his skin, and her voice caused a tremble throughout his body. He felt warmth to the idea that she was choosing him.

 

“Okay, so… what’s next, Lord Dracula?” He might as well play along.

 

She pulled away and he met her eyes. The light from the TV illuminated her face. She looked at him with a frown.

 

“I drink all your blood and kill you,” she said.

 

Kyohei smiled at her, reaching out to lightly stroke her hair and move it from her face. “Just try me, Lord Dracula. I am stronger than I look to your spell.”

 

She stared at him with a mixture of exasperation and bemusement. “You mock me.”

 

Kyohei leaned in and nuzzled against her nose. He whispered softly, “You began this roleplay, now you need to finish what you started.” He pulled her close, rubbing his arousal against her.

 

Sunako froze in his arms, and she started to shy away. “You… you ruin everything,” she said angrily. 

 

Kyohei didn’t care that she was mad. She brought him here, and now he was hot for her. He didn’t care if she bit his neck or played this game. He just wanted her if she’d let him touch her too. So he decided to push her boundaries.

 

He pushed her onto the floor, restraining her arms by her head. “Some Dracula. You’re not even the least bit scary.”

 

She glared at him. “I can be,” she challenged him. He bent down and kissed her lips, and he enjoyed that she didn’t resist. No nosebleeds either. She squirmed a little under his weight, which only increased his excitement.

 

“Now, Lord Dracula,” he said, releasing his grip on her and letting her free. He sat back and craned his head to expose his neck. “Bite me again.”

 

Sunako continued to glare at him, but she stared at his neck and began slinking toward him. Kyohei made a noise as she toppled him onto the ground. She was the one who pinned his arms now, and he felt her hair fan out around his face. She gave him a determined, yet sultry look. 

 

“You asked for it,” and she came down, biting the other side of his neck. Kyohei whined at the pain, and then he settled into it, relaxing against her body. When she was done, she lapped up the blood from his neck and gave him tender kisses to seal the mark. 

 

She rose from him but still straddled his body. He looked up at her, still illuminated in the gray-white light of the TV. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

 

“There, bright creature, you’re dead. I killed you,” she said. “All your blood is mine.”

 

Kyohei grinned lazily at her. _And my heart too,_ he thought. 

 

“What’s next?” he asked cheekily.

 

“Silence! The dead do not talk,” she said, and he only grinned at her.

 

After a beat, Sunako turned her attention to the TV, which was now rolling the credits. 

 

“Time for the sequel, Son of Dracula,” she said, and she moved off of him to work her TV. Kyohei shifted on his side and propped his head up as he watched her gleefully. She didn’t ask him to leave, just put on the next movie and took a place next to him as it began. She glanced at him a few times, but then she steeled herself to watch the movie. 

 

Kyohei joined with her, watching the story of the movie play out, wondering if she would be motivated enough play the role of a vampire and bite him again.

 

Honestly, he hoped that she did.


End file.
